The present invention relates to a paper money handling device, and more particularly to reducing disadvantage caused by a statically charged paper money.
A paper sheet handling device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2-175558 is provided with a conductive member for an electric contact with a guide member and avoids charging of the guide member since a charged guide member draws a paper sheet during stacking thereof nipped by rollers in a primary stacking box.
A In the prior art disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-180611, the paper sheet is conveyed by a guide comprising a rib for guiding the paper sheet in a conveying direction and a static eliminating layer in order to avoid charging of the paper sheet.
However, the prior art disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2-175558 has no reference to eliminating charge on a surface of the paper sheet.
The charge on the surface of the paper money is generated due to the fact that the paper money is charged by friction with the above described guide or a belt. The amount of the charge is on the order of some ten nC, which is not very large, so that the charge is difficult to transfer even if contacted with a grounded guide and that at most an effect of not being charged by friction can be obtained.
For this reason, studies have been conventionally made in respect of concentration of the charge for elimination thereof. For example, by a linear brush made of metal or plastic situated at its tip near the surface of the paper money, the charge is concentrated on the tip and electric discharge occurs to eliminate the charge.
The prior art disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2-175558 has no reference to such concentration of the charge and electric discharge.
Further, the prior art disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-180611 has no reference to a jam between a static eliminating layer and the paper in the case where the paper is conveyed in an outplane deformed condition.
An object of the present invention is to provide a paper money handling device for handling the paper money with wrinkles, folds or breaks, which reduces disadvantage caused by the charged paper money.
In order to achieve the above described object, the paper money handling device according to the present invention includes a paper money storing box for storing the paper money conveyed in the device, which has a storing mechanism for storing the paper money inside, a storing guide provided on the storing mechanism has at least a flat part and a concavo-convex part, and a concave portion thereof includes a static eliminating part.